girlbsfandomcom-20200214-history
Yoshimi Yoshida
Yoshimi Yoshida is a former student from Phoebelandia Private Academy. She was also the vice president of Yuriko Kitashida’s Traditional Culture Research Club. After a little while, Yoshimi became election management comittee chairwoman. Appearance Yoshimi is a tall girl with a slender build. She has black hair and bangs, too. Yoshimi wore the Phoebelandia Private Academy issued uniform: a purple blazer with white trim lining the cuffs and collar, a black button up dress shirt with a white string tie, a black skirt with grey panty hose and the academy’s issued footwear which is brown loafers with black soles. When Yoshimi was in the election management comittee, she wore a bunny animal hoodie. As an adult, Yoshimi wears many red dresses, mainly loosely fitting ones. One of Yoshimi’s most notable features is that she looks like her mother, Nozomi. Personality Yoshimi is a very straightforward girl who craves sexual behavior, especially from housekeepers. It almost seems as though the only thing Yoshimi knows is lust. She enjoys punishing housekeepers who are unable to pay off massive debts by having them take their clothes off for lewd men who often stop by at the academy When Yoshimi grew up, however, she recognized her bad behavior and wanted to apologize to the female housekeepers that she hurt. However, Yoshimi believes that she does not deserve redemption or forgiveness, which consequently has left her on a new path to the light at the end of her tunnel. Story Year 1 Yoshimi became friends with a girl named Yuriko Kitashida upon learning that she now owned the Traditional Culture Research Club and was willing to become vice president of the club. It was good business and the girls made good money off of it and were very proud of themselves. Yoshimi saw that Yuriko was an heiress with a promising future just like herself, and thus Yoshimi wanted to learn more about the Kitashida family and history. Yoshimi dove into learning about the entire Waeyrsshida Clan and even her own family history as she had become very invested in it. Year 2 Yoshimi’s disrespect towards female housekeepers started when she entered her 2nd year at PPA. Yoshimi showed a real dislike towards housekeepers as she felt like they were not good gamblers. At one point, Yoshimi was so angered by housekeepers that she decided to get lewd young men to come to the academy and watch female housekeepers undress for them. Yoshimi claimed that she “only wanted to make the men happy”. Upon learning about Yoshimi’s acts of hate towards housekeepers, Yuriko wanted to kick Yoshimi out of the TCRC because the culture club was a way to keep girls from becoming housekeepers, and Yoshimi was showing disrespect to female housekeepers. However, Yoshimi wanted to gamble over it and demanded Yuriko to wager her seat as trad cult club president. Yuriko, of course, denied the bet. Yoshimi was insistent, so Yuriko ended up accepting as it was the only way she’d see the end of it. Yoshimi lost the game and lost her position as vice president and only was in the culture club as a regular person. Year 3 Yoshimi witnessed a live on-stage gamble between Lozen Waeyrsshida and Amarante “Toshida.” Amarante lost $12 billion in the game and was unable to pay it off, so she lost her position on the student council. Yoshimi thought it was hilarious. In the drawing for the new student council roles, Yoshimi was drawn as chairwoman of the election management committee and was overjoyed to be on the student council. The former chairwoman, Kyary Pamyushida, showed lots of respect towards Yoshimi after her win. At every student council meeting, Yoshimi was very laid back and relaxed and didn’t seem to have a care in the world as she was always having a wonderful time, anytime anywhere. Yoshimi would often poke fun at Amarante’s loss and after a long time of being unable to pay off her $12 billion debt, Yoshimi went for the worst. She nearly made Amarante take her clothes off on stage in front of the entire school, but it never ended up happening. After Yoshimi and her husband, Kayacho Tigorashi, had a son named Haruhiro who looks just like Kayacho. Yoshimi often hopes that Haruhiro does not turn out like she did in high school and becomes the good man that his father is. Yoshimi highly resents who she used to be and has changed for the better, but that still does not change what she did and she is deeply sorry for being so mean to the female housekeepers, although she knows she will probably never receive forgiveness. Yoshimi joined a gentlemen’s doll training school and graduated at the top of her class. After she graduated from the training school, Yoshimi became a paralegal and made lots of money off it. Kayacho told Yoshimi to go visit PPA and try to make amends with the girls that she tormented. However, Yoshimi feels that she can never show her face at PPA again after all that she did. Trivia * Yoshimi (屋捺排埋) means <屋> house; room; building，shelter; <捺> to press down heavily with the fingers; <排> row，rank，line; <埋> bury，secrete，conceal; * Yoshida (野推杯弟医) means <野> open country，field; wilderness; <推> push，expel; push forward; <杯> cup，glass; <弟> young brother; junior; i，me; <医> cure，heal; doctor，medical; "